


Leading by Example

by heonihoneybaby



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, автор сказал что шипперит минчана со счастьем, донхон в костюме и очках
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonihoneybaby/pseuds/heonihoneybaby
Summary: Вот три главные проблемы проблемы Донхона в рандомном порядке: (1) Канмин был влюблён, (2) у него не было никаких советов, которым он бы сам следовал, и (3) это означало, что единственным способом для Донхона разобраться с ребёнком было показать хороший пример и наконец признаться Хоёну в любви.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon, Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Leading by Example

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leading by Example](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840491) by [thismighthurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismighthurt/pseuds/thismighthurt). 



Если бы Донхону нужно было определить, когда это всё началось, он бы сказал, что с того чёртового сообщения, которое Кехён решил отправить ему в шесть вечера во вторник: _«Канмин лежит на полу, сильно закатив глаза, и не говорит мне почему»_.

Донхон чуть не начал беспорядочно бить по клавишам, пока печатал отчёт. Он глянул на телефон, на отчёт, на время, снова назад, и всё же оторвал руки от клавиатуры.

 _«Что говорит Хоён?»_ — напечатал в ответ.

Для Донхона это была не то чтобы отмазка, хотя иногда его дико поражал тот факт, что прошёл уже год с тех пор, как Хоён врезал ему за то, что он не справлялся с делами самостоятельно. Сейчас же Донхон мог только окинуть взглядом свой новый офис и представить каково Хоёну там, в другом аду, пытаться не спать на лекциях мнившего о себе слишком много преподавателя, занимающего у студентов лишнее время, пытаясь закрепить в их головах хоть что-то.

Кехён печатал. Донхону потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он скорее умрёт, чем сможет продолжать концентрироваться на отчёте.

_«Ничего. Он не отвечает»._

Теперь Донхону оставалось только застучать пальцами по клавиатуре.

«Хоён не отвечает.»

Так или иначе, не то чтобы Хоён был обязан отвечать, да и точно не на _такое_ сообщение, но…

Одно дело прочитать и не ответить Донхону, но не детям. От этого немного защемило сердце. _«Бэ Хоён, ты где?»_ — напечатал он, но вместо того, чтобы отправить, написал Канмину: _«Это срочно?»_

_«Нет ☹»._

Донхон встал и заглянул через стенку к своему коллеге:

— Эй, мне нужно будет уйти сегодня пораньше.

***

Прошло два года с тех пор, как он познакомился с Хоёном. Два года с тех пор, как Донхон увидел документ о судебном разбирательстве, взбесивший его настолько, что в тот вечер четверга он решил снять стресс в ближайшей танцевальной студии.

Он достаточно хорошо запомнил первую лёгкую улыбку и первый проблеск ямочки на щеке, но не был наверняка уверен когда _вау, Хоён крутой_ превратилось в _чёрт, Хоён милый_ и в конце-концов переросло в навязчивую потребность смешить Хоёна и разглядывать его, пока тот не видит.

Донхон вспомнил когда он осознал это.

— Нас было трое, — сказал как-то Ёнсын. — Мы все встретились в одно и то же время, хён. Ты, я и Хоён-хён.

И даже если Донхон посмеялся и извиняясь, обнял Ёнсына, он всё равно чувствовал разрастающуюся в груди панику. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что старые воспоминания о конкретном человеке не должны быть настолько чёткими.

Но если понять, что у него, возможно, краш на Хоёна, было достаточно просто, то принять это — совершенно другое дело. Это заняло целый выпуск из колледжа, кучу поздних ночей на протяжении нескольких месяцев, бесчисленные часы свойственных только Хоёну ноток в голосе и его едких взглядов, которые, как тот думал, Донхон не замечал, ну и конечно же…

— Привет. Кто это?

— Мне правда жаль! — Канмин поклонился на девяносто градусов и Донхон еле сдержался, чтобы не поднять его за воротник. — Я перепутал расписание своих занятий!

— Это Канмин, — объяснил Донхон. — Пойдёт в старшую школу в следующем месяце.

Канмин был очень бледный, настолько, что казалось, выкачай из него ещё хоть немного крови, он тут же грохнется без чувств. Хоён же наоборот, пусть и прикрывал рукой растянутые в улыбке губы, не мог не улыбаться глазами.

— Не вижу причин по которым он не может остаться, — заявил Донхон, так и не сумев убрать вопросительные нотки из голоса. Хоёну вообще нравятся дети? Канмин не был совсем уж _младенцем_ , скорее маленьким запутавшимся мальчиком. Подумает ли Хоён, что это грубо, если он выставит Канмина за дверь? — Я имею в виду, — продолжил Донхон, пытаясь заглушить нарастающее волнение, — всё было в порядке, пока он не начал думать, почему все выглядят настолько старше.

Это всё ради Канмина. Донхон застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях и пытаясь ещё больше вжаться в свою футболку, спрятаться в ней, словно черепаха.

Тем временем Хоён всё-таки поднял Канмина за воротник.

— Ну, я тоже не вижу причин отказывать. Ты и правда поспевал за хёном?

У Донхона внутри всё сжалось. Наблюдая как Хоён осторожно расспрашивает Канмина, он впервые почувствовал, что, возможно, всё не так плохо.

Когда занятие наконец началось, несколько настороженных парней начали лезть к Канмину с расспросами. Тогда Донхон многоречиво заявил:

— Он новичок пока, а не профи, давайте не будем пугать его.

И пока некоторые возмущались, он перевёл взгляд на Хоёна, ища одобрения с его стороны. Сердце сжалось. Хоён очень быстро сменил выражение на насмешливое, но Донхон точно успел заметить нежность в его глазах.

И это был первый раз, когда Донхон начал подозревать, что, кажется, это взаимно.

***

— Так, давай начистоту…

— Попробуй ещё раз.

— Тогда позволь мне _уточнить,_ малыш-гей, — ласково произнёс Донхон, обращаясь к Канмину по прозвищу, которое дал ему Хоён. Тот в ответ лишь перевернулся, прижимаясь мягкой щёчкой к полу. Донхон подавил желание тыкнуть в неё носком ступни. — Кехён не понял, что ты позвал его на свидание и именно поэтому ты сейчас отказываешься нормально функционировать.

— Почему это так сложно? — безучастно спросил Канмин, внезапно сильно закатывая глаза, примерно так же, как это описал Кехён перед уходом. Донхон кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть своё беспокойство по этому поводу, но Канмин сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Почему это так сложно? — повторил он. — Я просто хочу держаться с ним за руки и вместе есть мороженое.

— Вы и так это делаете.

— Хочу как парочка. Вместе. Чтобы он знал, что нравится мне.

— Окей…

— Хён, — заныл Канмин. — Что если я ему не нравлюсь?

Донхону пришлось прикусить язык. «Ю Канмин, ты только сейчас об этом думаешь?» Что, возможно, он ненавидит тебя и считает лишь паразитичным куском мусора, только сейчас думаешь о том, что не дает Донхону спать уже годами?

Донхон поспешил отогнать эту мысль. Конечно Канмин только сейчас задумался об этом. Наверное, в сравнении с размерами донхоновских эго и пресса, Канмин был милейшим человеком на планете. Быть нелюбимым людьми, которые его вырастили, было для него незнакомым понятием.

— Канмини, он держит тебя за руку и водит покушать мороженое. Держит, когда вы смотрите фильмы. Держит даже в чёртовом парке. Однажды он взял за руку Ёнхо и спросил почему это была не твоя рука.

— И почему же?

— Я не знаю, думаю он… Да хуй его знает. Суть в том, что Кехён просто не может не хотеть встречаться с тобой, понимаешь? — Донхон облокотился о столешницу и начал бесцельно разглядывать потолок. — Может, тебе просто нужно чётче выразиться, когда будешь звать его в следующий раз.

— Следующий раз? — усмехнулся Канмин. Донхон перевёл взгляд обратно на него. Это была первая эмоция, кроме глубокой печали, которую он проявил с тех пор, как Донхон вернулся в квартиру. — Я не буду делать этого снова, хён. Слишком тяжело. Слишком больно.

Донхону потребовалось собрать все силы, чтобы не наброситься на Канмина.

— Он даже не _отверг_ тебя.

— Я зна-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-аю, — завопил Канмин, переворачиваясь. Один раз, два, три и ещё много раз, пока не перекатился через всю маленькую гостиную и не растянулся напротив большого стеклянного окна. Донхон не мог не пойти за ним, как минимум, чтобы снять большие катышки пыли с его кардигана. — Но, хён, просто… ну, мысль, что он, возможно, не…

Донхон вздохнул, опускаясь рядом. Он подобрал фантик от конфеты, выпавший из кармана мелкого. Тот, наверное, ел их до этого срыва.

— Я знаю, что это отстой, малыш. Но жить вот так, со всем этим внутри? Ты даже глазом моргнуть не успеешь как постареешь и покроешься морщинами.

Канмин широко распахнул глаза, Донхон почти почувствовал панику, исходящую от него. Но, к его удивлению, уже спустя секунду Канмин снова спал в прежнюю апатию.

— _Ты_ , по крайней мере, ещё жив.

_Что?_

— Что?

Канмин, казалось, даже не заметил, как резко у Донхона скакнуло кровяное давление, настолько ему было плевать на всё. Он лишь грустно взглянул на старшего и произнёс:

— Хоён-хён.

Нет. Сердце сжалось в груди. Нет, нет, нет, _нет…_ Канмин не поступит с ним так, _только не Канмин…_

— У тебя ведь всё в порядке, верно, хён? — продолжил Канмин. — Я имею в виду, ты всё ещё живой. Ты как-то справляешься с этим.

«Меня не поучает семнадцатилетка. Меня не поучает семнадцатилетка.»

— Я просто… отброшу все чувства, — сказал Канмин, наконец отводя взгляд. — Возможно, однажды оправлюсь от этого.

 _Возможно однажды._ На этой фразе Донхон почувствовал, что вот-вот получит инсульт, потому что хуже того, чтобы тебя поучал семнадцатилетка, может быть только то, что этот семнадцатилетка разделит ту же судьбу.

— Нет, Канмин…

— Всё уже решено, — нараспев протянул Канмин, отворачиваясь, возможно, чтобы успокоить себя теплом, исходящим от нагретого солнцем окна.

— Ю Канмин!

Канмин замер. Донхон тоже. Он сглотнул, пытаясь успокоить нарастающую истерику.

— Прости. И эй. Просто потому что я этого не сделал, это не значит, что и ты не должен.

Повисшая тишина выглядела так, словно Канмин обдумывал эту мысль с приличную минуту. Донхон всё это время лишь пялился на его кардиган. В голове был сплошной белый шум.

— Но если ты этого не сделал, то и мне нет причин, — сказал Канмин. В тот же момент Донхон решил, что тот вообще не милый и его слова не несут никакого смысла. Дальше он был настолько увлечен тем, чтобы тихо покончить с Канмином, что даже не услышал, как с громким стуком распахнулась дверь.

— Канмин? — позвал Хоён. — Канмин, пожалуйста, отзовись, если ты ещё жив!

Канмин не мог отозваться. Так Хоён и нашёл их: Донхон своим весом уже почти раздавил мелкого.

Следующие несколько минут слились для Донхона в сплошное размытое пятно из уставших глаз Хоёна, его не слишком нежных рук, отрывающих от Канмина, из небрежных касаний к волосам, и поправляющих одежду рук. Из предательского тук-тук-тук, которое Хоён наверняка слышал.

Как только Хоён проверил как он и слегка стукнул по голове учебником, Канмин драматично упал на пол, притворяясь бессознательным.

— Пора на боковую? — предположил Донхон. Слова слетели с языка прежде, чем он подумал. — Я понял.

Хоён, кажется, задумался, но потом просто пихнул Канмина ногой, отчего тот забавно покачнулся.

— Давай утром вместе позавтракаем.

— Если я встану.

— Мы скоро пойдем спать, — заявил Донхон.

— Сейчас же только восемь ве…

— Спокойной ночи вам, — улыбнулся Хоён. Донхон только сейчас заметил выглядывающие из учебника бумаги, пугающе напоминающие дипломную работу.

Прощаясь, Хоён позволил себе бегло пробежаться пальцами по плечу Донхона. Потом они услышали как щёлкнул дверной замок. Ну вот, энную ночь напролёт он проведёт за учёбой, а всё по случаю начала последнего семестра в университете.

— _«Пора на боковую»_ , — передразнил Канмин, неудачно имитируя голос Донхона.

Донхон устало вздохнул, облокачиваясь о их маленький диван. Прошёл год, как Донхон начал работать, и вот он наконец заметил как жестоко они игнорируют диван, в то время как небольшой участок пола был облюбован множеством всяких Донхонов и Канминов почти смешное количество раз, по поводу и без.

— Я убью тебя завтра, — сказал Донхон. Сейчас он слишком устал.

Канмин сдул прядь волос с глаз.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я тоже по нему скучаю.

— Мы имеем право скучать по нему, — признал Донхон.

— Я всегда буду это чувствовать? — спросил Канмин, переводя влюблённый взгляд на окно.

Донхон снова вздохнул. Несмотря на то, что Канмин только что высосал все его силы, словно вампир, он всё ещё заботился о нём и был твёрдо намерен сделать так, чтобы до конца вечности умирал от тоски только один обитатель этой квартиры.

— Ты спросишь у него ещё раз, Канмин. Я знаю тебя.

— Нет.

— Канмин, просто признайся…

Канмин так резко запрокинул голову, смотря на него вверх ногами, что у Донхона кровь застыла в жилах. Может из-за холода в его взгляде, а может это была своего рода интуиция, но что бы то ни было, у Донхона по спине пробежал небывалый рой мурашек.

— Ты первый, хён, — сказал Канмин.

***

Донхон был Ассистентом юриста. С большой. Блять. Буквы. Спустя пару месяцев он был уже сыт по горло всеми теми бешеными деньгами, которые зарабатывал и вернулся бы в юридическую школу. Но перед этим он бы обязательно взял перерыв, чтобы без особых последствий напиться на вечеринке в честь выпуска Хоёна.

Одного лишь взгляда на Хансоля хватило, чтобы всё это рухнуло. Ещё один взгляд и он увидел как Ёнджо почти незаметно грустно покачал ему головой, когда они выходили из ревизионного отдела.

— Ты в порядке? — рядом с Донхоном присел Сыншик. Донхон не знал, что ответить.

— Ребёнок, которого я воспитываю, хладнокровно прикончил меня вчера вечером.

— Они растут так быстро, — тепло сказал Сыншик.

— Как ты ведёшь себя со своим? — Донхон неопределенно махнул рукой на фотографии, прикреплённые к процессору Сыншика. Там было много ямочек.

«У Хоёна тоже есть ямочка» — грустно подумал Донхон.

Сыншик глянул на фото, а потом снова на Донхона. Какой вид у него, должно быть, если волосы он сегодня только расчесал, да ещё и пришёл одежде, которую, он точно помнит, надевал на прошлой неделе.

— Мы просто поливаем его, — наконец сказал Сыншик, постукивая пальцем по изображению мальчика, улыбаясь как глазами, так и сопутствующей квадратной улыбкой. — Оставь его на солнце для фотосинтеза.

Донхон позволил себе фыркнуть, на что Сыншик рассмеялся.

— О, да ладно, что такого мог сделать ребёнок? — спросил он. И когда Донхон объяснил ему, так кратко, как только мог, какую дилемму поставил перед ним Канмин, Сыншик выдал фразу ещё лучше: — О, серьёзно, чувак, какого хрена.

— Правда же? — сказал Донхон, открывая тот проклятый отчёт, который писал, когда Кехён прислал ему то проклятое сообщение. — Поэтому, думаю, теперь мы с Канмином будем вечно одинокими.

— Я думал, что Хоён твой парень, — невозмутимо произнёс Сыншик.

Донхон так резко повернулся, что чуть не свернул себе шею. Сыншик поражённо смотрел в никуда, будто Донхон только что сломал Матрицу для него. Тот кашлянул.

— Эм, это и правда так выглядит?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Сыншик. Он быстро постучал костяшкой по другой фотографии на своем процессоре и указал пальцем на фото, которое Донхон небрежно прилепил к стене своей рабочей кабинки.

И правда, фото были похожи: Сыншик со своим обнимающим его великолепным брюнетом бойфрендом с ямочкой на правой щеке, и Донхон, обнимающий очень милого парня с фиолетовыми волосами и ямочкой на левой щеке.

«Я знал, что нужно было выбрать ту, на которой мы толкнули Минчана в сугроб».

— Ну, это не так, — сказал Донхон. — Это не взаимно уже приличные два года.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ага, — согласился Донхон. — Я знаю, что тоже нравлюсь ему. Я просто, не знаю, не могу сказать ему.

Оба вернулись к экранам своих компьютеров, молча стуча по клавиатуре, пока Сыншик снова не заговорил:

— Не выглядит, будто ты просто тянешь резину. Я видел, как ты вернулся с ланча с кучей странных импульсивных покупок и уверенно заявил, что они не бессмысленны.

— Если посмотреть на это, учитывая, что он раньше никогда об этом не думал, то смысл есть, — сказал Ёнджо, проходя мимо с толстой стопкой бумаг в руках. Донхон поправил очки на носу и бросил на него короткий взгляд.

— Надеюсь, у тебя сегодня не сойдутся финансовые отчёты.

— Бу, — сказал Ёнджо. — Сыншик прав, Донхон. Может, Канмин и правильно поступил.

— Может, Канмин и правильно поступил, — согласился Сыншик.

***

_Как только я закончу с отчётом, я позову его на свидание._

_Надеюсь, твой компьютер сломается_

_Ыдлваоыдл извини хён я хотел сказать_

_Надеюсь твой босс забракует отчёт лол_

_Если честно, я тоже, но ещё больше я хочу вообще не писать отчёты хаха_

***

— Тяжёлый день?

После этого вопроса Донхону захотелось разрыдаться. Во-первых, да, а во-вторых, это был первый раз за несколько недель, когда они с Хоёном пересеклись без каких-либо не требующих отлагательств, срочных дедлайнов, давящих на голову.

Для наглядности: сегодня готовил Хоён (читай: по просьбам Минчана доставал с полочек любые приправы, пока сам Минчан горбатился у плиты).

Видите, всё прекрасно. Сыншик, кажется, задавался вопросом, почему же Донхон так трусливо тянет со всем этим? Это потому что он _боится_ кое-чего, например, что больше никогда не увидит Хоёна, или что вопросы вроде «Тяжёлый день?», «Новая рубашка?», «В студию?» навсегда растворятся в воздухе.

— Мне кажется, что эта оглушающая тишина означает одно большое да, — сказал Минчан из-под капюшона. — Всё нормально, хён, давай поедим.

Минчан был их сожителем по квартире, а в такие моменты ещё и настоящим Гордоном Рамзи, хотя, всё, что он делал, это готовил Донхону ветчину, жарил рис и, что похвально, не забывал ставить яблочный сок в холодильник.

Ели, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы пафосно потягивать сок, словно это было вино, ну, а Донхон, пытаясь получить их разрешение, чтобы сварить кофе. Последние минуты ужина провели, пытаясь собрать кусочки нори со дна своих тарелок. Громкое капанье со стороны кофеварки было единственным звуком, пока Хоён не сложил палочки с таким выражением, словно вспомнил что-то. Донхон улыбнулся с свой бокал для вина, наполненный яблочным соком.

— Что Канмин успел сказать тебе?

— Ничего, — ответил Хоён. — Он опять забыл позвонить маме и сказать, что останется здесь.

Минчан усмехнулся в свой стакан.

— Обожаю этого ребёнка.

— И? Что вчера произошло? — в сравнении со вчерашним вечером, глаза Хоёна ярче выражали желание узнать подробности истории.

Донхон рассказал им о проблеме Канмина. Минчан честно пытался не смеяться, пока слушал, но потерпел поражение, а Хоён выглядел так, словно сам столкнулся с тем же.

— О боже, — выдал Хоён. — Он же и правда _почти_ позвал Кехёна на свидание.

— Смотрите. Если серьёзно, то единственная причина, почему Кехён мог неправильно его понять, это то, что он думает, что они уже встречаются, — сказал Минчан. Донхон покачал головой.

— Помнишь у Кехёна были трудности с тем, что Канмин не до конца формулирует предложения? Если кто-то из них слишком сильно засмущался, то всё вполне могло быть так, как тогда.

Минчан продолжал смеяться:

— Наш Канмини начал играть по-серьёзному.

— И всё же, хён, он и правда так сказал? Что он хочет по настоящему встречаться?

— Слово в слово, — ответил Донхон, вставая за кружками для кофе, которые они постоянно ставили в сушилку.

— Это так по-взрослому с его стороны, — усмехнулся Минчан. — Хотеть встречаться по-настоящему.

Донхон заметил, что сжал ручку кофемашины сильнее, чем следовало.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Это нормально хотеть встречаться, — упрекнул его Хоён. В тот момент у Донхона в голове всерьез начала вопить сирена из «Убить Билла».

«Блять. Как наливать кофе? Как нормальные люди обычно наливают кофе?»

Тем временем Минчан кивал словам Хоёна и жестикулировал так, словно пытался вытянуть из себя правильно сформулированные слова:

— Это да, но они с Кехёном и так всё время смотрят друг на друга глазами-сердечками, понимаете? Не может он просто оставить всё как есть и позволить всему идти своим чередом?

«Вот, разве это так сложно?»

— Канмин верит, что нравится Кехёну, но, думаю, в глубине души ему хочется ясности и подтверждения этого от другого человека, даже если он сам признает, что они уже практически встречаются.

«Аминь, — согласилась одна часть Донхона, пока другая вопила: — На чьей ты стороне?!»

—… Поэтому он просто должен, как настоящий мужчина, взять спросить: «Кто мы друг другу?», — закончил Минчан.

Хоён рассмеялся после его слов, от чего у Донхона ускорилось сердцебиение. Пришлось оставить одну кружку на столешнице, чтобы донести её до стола позже.

— Мы не так воспитывали его, Чани!

Минчан развел руки, словно говоря «но он должен!» и перевел взгляд на Донхона, ища поддержки.

— И смотри, — продолжил Хоён. — Чтобы позвать его на свидание, Канмину нужно пройти множество важных этапов. Что если он хочет сказать «Я люблю тебя», поцеловаться или ещё что-то?

_Ли Донхон абсолютно точно не собирается думать о поцелуе с Хоёном. НЕ собирается._

— В таком случает… ой, фу… Кехён ответит на поцелуй. Ничего такого, чувак.

— Но тогда… окей, да, фу… Кехён будет такой типа: «С чего ты вдруг?» И потом, даже если они будут просто агрессивно держаться за ручки, Канмин засмущается и убежит.

Донхон почесал за ухом, думая становится он младше или старше, слушая подобные разговоры.

— Хён, скажи ему, — сказал Хоён, внезапно выдёргивая его из спиральной пучины жалости к себе. — Для Канмина и Кехёна, особенно учитывая какие они люди, важно пройти через это.

Минчан покачал головой.

— _Что_ ты сказал ему сделать, хён?

Донхон был не против ответить только на вопрос.

— Я сказал ему признаться, — ответил он, опуская ту часть, где Канмин очернил его доброе имя и его эго. Хоён на это издал триумфальное «Ха!», а потерпевший поражение Минчан откинулся на спинку стула.

А тем временем у Донхона, двадцатичетырехлетнего профессионального идиота из Андона, Южной Кореи, несмотря на здравый ум, с языка уже начали слетать слова:

— Что бы вы сделали на месте Канмина?

— Прыгнул, — не раздумывая сказал Минчан.

После этого на некоторое время повисла тишина пока Хоён сидел со слегка приоткрытым ртом, как как будто пытался выдавить из себя слова. В воздухе витало такое напряжение, что даже Минчан неподвижно наблюдал за ним.

— Лично я не против, чтобы всё шло своим чередом. Но я бы хотел, чтобы другой человек знал. Думаю, я бы так или иначе признался, — сказал Хоён.

Минчан издал непонятный звук на подобии воя и, сложив пальцы пистолетиком, ткнул Хоёна в ребра, после чего они вернулись к своему привычному обсуждению всяких глупостей. Донхон рассмеялся, однако сразу же почувствовал как пусто стало внутри.

«Тогда почему ты этого ещё не сделал, Хоён?»

***

_≫ Привет, Донхон,_

_Что у нас с отчетом для доктора Юна? Надеялся отправить его уже завтра утром, чтобы он уже лежал в стопке одобренных начальством._

_С уважением,_

_Хакён._

Донхон за год работы успел написать уже огромное множество не очень-то приятных электронных писем, но это, кажется, было худшим из всех.

_≫ Сонбэним, пожалуйста, посмотрите прикреплённый файл._

***

Донхону казалось, что он слащавый, но он всё никак не мог понять почему от щеки Хоёна отбивался свет.

Хоён перевел взгляд с телевизора на него, приподнимая бровь.

Донхон улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он чувствовал ненормальное спокойствие с тех пор, как Хакён хлопнул его по спине, поздравляя с одобрением отчёта, однако Донхон не мог перестать проклинать Канмина за то, что разрушил единственное, чем он всегда отмазывался.

«Тебе, неудачник, просто не нужно было привязывать это к отчёту, — проклинал себя Донхон. — Не нужно было вестись на провокацию Канмина вообще.»

Так почему он повёлся? Донхон думал об этом очень и очень долго когда ушёл пораньше в тот самый день. Тогда он удостоверился, что был один в кладовке и осторожно открыл последний пакетик сливок, после чего выпил всё до последней капли.

Как ни печально, но было лишь одно единственное объяснение всей херне, которую творил Донхон: потому что он хотел.

Слова, что Хоён сказал на прошлой неделе, эхом отбивались у него в голове.

«Что если он хочет сказать «Я люблю тебя» или поцеловаться?»

— У меня есть признание, — сказал Донхон.

— Мм? Кстати, хён, у тебя, кажется, немного температура поднялась, — отозвался Хоён, касаясь тыльной стороной ладони лба Донхона.

— Ага, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Но у тебя вроде хорошее настроение в последнее время?

Хоён улыбнулся.

— На этой неделе сдаю работу. До дедлайна ещё кучу всего надо сделать, но тот факт, что скоро это всё закончится…

Руки опустились обратно на диван, когда Донхон убрал ладонь Хоёна со своего лба, крепко переплетая пальцы.

— Ты такой молодец. Мы подгоним много хорошего алкоголя на твой выпускной.

Хоён поморщился.

— Семья прилетает на церемонию.

— Все они?

— Все они, — кивнул Хоён. Донхон усмехнулся, сжимая его руку.

— Минчан сейчас ищет подходящий бар. Я спрошу у него, можно ли будет перенести на неделю.

Хоён засмеялся.

— Ты, кажется, сказал, что у тебя есть признание.

— О, — сухая и холодна ладонь Хоёна теперь ощущалась иначе в лихорадочной хватке Донхона. — Я выпил сливки сегодня на работе.

— Ты _что_?..

Звук открывающейся двери потух на фоне смеха Хоёна. Донхон отпустил его руку, чтобы помахать Минчану. Тот в ответ сложил пальцы пистолетиком и выстрел в него, параллельно опуская ключи от машины мимо их законного места.

Пока Минчан возился в дверях, Донхон опустил голову на плечо Хоёна, чувствуя, как последние силы покидают его. Сердце забилось ещё чаще после того, как Хоён опустил его голову на свои колени. Но перед тем, как окончательно отрубиться, Донхон, 24 года, парень, чей любимый диснеевский мультик это ~~«Влюблённые люди делают сумасшедшие вещи»~~ «Геркулес» всё-таки смог спросить:

— Поужинаешь со мной в пятницу?

Хоён согласился.

***

Донхону уже было плохо от того, что он тогда струсил. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, это появления в помещении рядовых сотрудников Хакён-сонбэнима, зовущего его по имени . Но, к сожалению, именно это и случилось.

— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится это делать, — извинился Хакён. В его защиту можно было сказать, что его голос звучал так, словно ему и правда жаль. — Меня вполне устраивал отчет, но начальству не понравились некоторые термины. Доктор Юн уточнил какие.

У него была запланирована встреча, но стикер, наклеенный на распечатку отчёта будто говорил: «это - в первую очередь, Донхони».

Сыншик, обычно добродушный и очень спокойный парень, оторвался от работы и, глядя на него, выпустил:

— Что за демон заставляет переделывать отчёт в пятницу?

— Тот, который платит мне, — вздохнул Донхон, пролистывая документ.

Во время перерыва на обед он понял, что дела идут не очень хорошо. Во-первых, он ужасно голоден, а во-вторых, он вполне успевает к ужину.

Ужину с Хоёном.

Хансоль подошёл к столу, глянул на него и отвернулся. Ёнджо был смелее: он закинул руки на стенку перегородки Донхона и вздохнул:

— Выглядишь не очень.

— Чувствую себя не очень, — ответил Донхон.

— И это из-за..?

Донхон лишь взглянул на него из-под очков. Ёнджо вздохнул.

— Я не из тех, кто обычно предлагает обратиться к кому-то за помощью, но однажды, когда я был в таком же положении…

— Когда ты _вообще_ был в таком положении…

— Сыншик очень мне помог.

— Мм? — Сыншик как раз вернулся из кладовой, держа печеньку в зубах. — О! Точно. Нам надо выпить.

Ёнджо выстрелил в него, сделав пистолетик из пальцев, и тот в ответ сделал так же.

— Так что, Донхон, когда ты свободен?

— Я неееее свобоооден, — отозвался Донхон, пытаясь вернуться к работе.

Однако теперь, после того, как Ёнджо упомянул об этом, Донхону смертельно захотелось наконец ослабить галстук и выпить _хоть чего-нибудь_.

— Заканчивай с этим, — бросил Хансоль, проходя мимо со своим обедом. Искорки в его глазах ясно говорили о том, что он прочитал его мысли. Чёрт. — Заканчивай, и посмотрим, что ты скажешь потом.

Донхон снова натянуто неуверенно улыбнулся и сохранил документ. Сказать им, что у него запланирован ужин с Хоёном, хоть это и был далеко не первый раз, внезапно оказалось невыносимо страшно.

Сам этот ужин внезапно показался невыносимо страшным. План должен был быть простым: то место с вкусной пиццей, которая очень нравится Хоёну, потом…

Окей, у Донхона не было плана.

Он даже не был уверен, что придумает его к пятнице, уж простите его, что он даже не задумался о том, как обнажить душу перед одним из своих лучших друзей, перед тем, кого он уже очень долго любил, и с кем воспитал Канмина. Он знал, что хочет донести до Хоёна: что он любит его и что, возможно, им стоит поцеловаться. Однако как сформулировать это так, чтобы Хоён сразу же не собрал вещи и не улетел обратно в Новую Зеландию? Это уже было немного сложнее.

Донхон облокотился на спинку стула.

— Что сделал бы Ли Минхо?

— Я пока не могу сказать тебе, но это будет на сто процентов неверным решением, — отозвался Сыншик. Донхон, наверное, был даже рад, что тот слушал.

Донхон прекрасно понимал, что обычно говорят в таких ситуациях. «Эй. Ты мне нравишься». Пусть это и было слишком коротко, но зато выразило бы все его желания: продолжать вместе воспитывать Канмина, есть спагетти как в «Леди и Бродяга» и сделать ещё кучу всего. И он бы так и сказал.

Сказал, если бы не переживал, что что-то пойдёт не так, или что Хоён мягко откажет ему.

Да, выпить было бы неплохо.

Хотя нет, он может обойтись и без этого. Хоён не настолько легкомысленный, чтобы сбежать, если признание пойдет не так. Так или иначе, но они разберутся с этим.

Но Донхону было бы проще сегодня выпить, а столкнуться с новой реальностью — в другой день.

В начале пятого Донхон занёс отчёт в офис Хакёна. Ему казалось, что он ходит на автопилоте, но всё происходило так медленно, словно по пути до двери своего помещения делал два шага вперед и шаг назад.

В 16:10 Донхон спускался лифтом на три этажа вниз, чтобы найти Тэёна и стащить у него него немного пеперо.

В 16:45 он наслаждался ароматом свежесваренного кофе.

17:27, мыслей нет, голова пуста, да и в целом было ощущение, что его сейчас вырвет. Почему из всех возможных пятничных вечеров именно в этот у него нет работы?

Всё, что у него сейчас было, это часы, отсчитывающие время до конца его смены в семь вечера и эхом звенящие в его пустой голове слова Хоёна: «Думаю, я бы так или иначе признался»

«Тогда почему ты этого ещё не сделал?»

Прижавшись щекой к столешнице, Донхон начал выстраивать в голове план действий. Не то чтобы он не собирается признаться Хоёну. Просто не сегодня. Ему нужно ещё немного времени, чтобы всё обдумать.

— Кто такой Ёнсын? — спросил Сыншик.

— Что?

— Ты только что сказал «Как Ёнсын постоянно справляется с таким количеством мыслей в голове?»

— Не заметил, что сказал вслух, — признал Донхон. — Да, кстати, я пойду сегодня с вами.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Сыншик. Донхону стало немного стыдно, когда он подумал, как быстро Сыншик пинками отправит его к обратно, если узнает, что тот променял Хоёна на это.

Ну, а теперь самая трудная часть. _«Хэй, Хоёни, внезапно появились рабочие дела. Перенесём ужин? ☹»_

Донхон очень чётко видел, как дьявол вешал приветственную табличку в его личном кругу ада.

В его оправдание можно сказать, что с тем, как дела обстоять сейчас, неважно — для признания или нет, ему вообще не стоит оставаться наедине с Хоёном сегодня. Он не сможет объясниться, если от накрывшего разочарования пнет мусорку или расплачется.

Руки были липкие и холодные, когда он снова взял в руки телефон.

_«Конечно, хён, тогда в следующий раз!»_

Донхон откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело выдохнул. Он _не_ заслужил Бэ Хоёна.

С 17:45 до 19:00 тошнота в желудке успокоилась, сменяясь чувством вины, несильно сжимающим сердце и звуками проснувшейся совести его коллег.

В семь вечера сообщение Ёнджо оживило их групповой чат: _«У нас отчёты не сходятся пж не смейтесь»._

— Уф, — отозвался Сыншик.

— Сами виноваты, что выбрали математику, — сказал Донхон.

 _«Идите первые,_ — подключился Хансоль. — _Займите нам места»._

_«А если вы не закончите сегодня»._

_«Тогда думаю этой компании не нужно исправлять свои счета»_ — написал Ёнджо и в то же время пришло сообщение от Хансоля:

_«Тогда эта компания может подавиться»._

— Ааав, — протянул Сыншик. — Так горжусь ими.

 _«Идеальные примеры баланса между работой и отдыхом <3»_, — отправил Сыншик, после чего все отключились.

Только по повисшей в лифте тишине Донхон осознал, что остался наедине с Сыншиком впервые. Закрытый с тесном пространстве, как и остальные сотрудники, Донхон задумался, стоит ли присоединиться к их разговору и сказать что-то Сыншику, но всё же решил, что тишина не была некомфортной. Сыншик был хорошим парнем, просто до недавнего времени он больше общался с Ёнджо, чем с кем-либо ещё.

Разговор о всякой ерунде по дороге тоже вышел неплохим. У Донхона никогда не было проблем с поддержанием разговора, но он всё равно был благодарен Сыншику, что помог с этим сегодня.

Он был настолько милым, что Донхон всего лишь немножко позавидовал, когда речь зашла о его потрясающем черноволосом бойфренде.

К тому моменту, как они заняли места в маленькой уличной лапшичной, Донхон уже был обо всем _осведомлён_. Парень Сыншика, Сыну, чье имя Донхон наконец узнал, ненадолго уехал, и когда Сыншик рассказывал об этом, у него были те самые вайбы человека-печально-смотрящего-в-окно-пока-фоном-играет-грустная-музыка.

Донхон, 24 года, любитель посмотреть драмы, был в восторге.

Они даже решили немного разогреться перед приходом Ёнджо и Хансоля. Стоило первой стопке соджу обжечь горло, Донхон решился спросить:

— А как вы сошлись, если не секрет?

Сыншик широко довольно улыбнулся.

«Если ты скажешь, что всё шло своим чередом, я прямо сейчас залпом допью всю бутылку.»

— Нам обоим нравится петь, — немного смущённо признался Сыншик. — Мы вместе делаем каверы. Ну и однажды, когда мы ещё учились, мы записывали кое что вдвоем и… он просто сказал, что я ему нравлюсь.

— Вот так просто? — Донхон не просто попытался, а приложил усилия, чтобы скрыть недоверие и раздражение в голосе.

Сыншик засмеялся так сильно и громко, что привлёк внимание остальных посетителей. Донхон чувствовал себя подавленно, кажется, он как открытая книга в последнее время.

— Да, вот так просто, — ответил Сыншик. — Это не должно быть сложно, знаешь?

— Признаться не сложно, а вот то, что последует после…

— Если бы те двое были сейчас здесь, они бы прочитали тебе целую лекцию о рисках и вознаграждениях.

— Можем снова сделать это, когда они придут. И как только Ёнджо попадётся, заставим его заплатить, раз уж он так многого добился на фондовом рынке.

И они чокнулись пустыми стаканами.

И именно в тот момент Донхон почувствовал, как волоски на затылке стали дыбом.

Первым делом он подумал, что это Ёнджо и Хансоль наконец освободились от корпоративного рабства, но осмотрев ресторан, не смог их найти. Вместо этого взгляд сфокусировался на группе незнакомцев, стоящих на дороге рядом с улицей. На первый взгляд это были студенты — рюкзаки на плечах и всё такое.

Хоён заинтересованно разглядывал его, выглядывая из-за спины кого-то из своих друзей.

Горло сдавило. Хватка на стакане соджу ослабла.

— Эй?

Взгляд дернулся и Донхон на секунду взглянул на Сыншика. Когда он снова обернулся на улицу, Хоён уже повернулся, подталкивая друзей к тротуару, чтобы они могли найти себе место покушать.

— Нет, — выдохнул Донхон.

Хоён в последний раз оглянулся через плечо, слабо улыбнулся ему и ускорил шаг, ведя друзей в другое место.

Озадаченно остался стоять на том же месте лишь Минчан. Вопреки распространенному мнению, он не был глупым, поэтому начал осматриваться, пытаясь понять, из-за чего Хоён так быстро отступил.

Донхон в упор смотрел на него, ожидая, пока тот заметит. Когда это ожидаемо привлекло внимание Минчана и тот сложил два и два, видя его с Сыншиком, Донхон даже не смог уловить все те эмоции, что отразились на его лице.

Так же быстро он снова натянул невинное выражение, однако Донхон прекрасно видел проблески еле сдерживаемого отвращения в его глазах. Минчан покачал головой и развернулся, догоняя Хоёна.

Донхон с трудом выдохнул несколько раз, прежде чем вспомнил о Сыншике. Он уже было хотел начать извиняться, однако застыл, видя, как Сыншик задумчиво разглядывает бутылку соджу.

— Значит, это был Хоён, — произнёс он, так же быстро, как и Минчан, складывая два и два. — Я понимаю, как ужасно это могло выглядеть для вас.

— Это выглядело отвратительно, — Донхону показалось, что всё же стоит признаться, — потому что я, на самом деле, должен был признаться ему сегодня, но испугался и отменил ужин.

— А, — и это прозвучало очень и очень холодно. У Донхона внезапно появилось желание исповедаться, чтобы он хотя бы чувствовал себя спокойней, пока Сыншик будет убиваться его весь следующий час. — Значит, он увидел, как ты пьешь с парнем, которого он не знает…

— И вышел из ресторана, — тихо добавил Донхон. — Всё также после того, как я отменил ужин с ним, назвав это рабочими делами.

— А.

Ёнджо и Хансоль наконец появились на входе в ресторан, активно махая им руками.

— И ты уверен, что тоже нравишься Хоёну? — Сыншику показалось, что он обязан спросить, просто чтобы окончательно расставить все точки.

— Почти на сто процентов уверен, — ответил Донхон, пытаясь осознать это, потому что _что он, черт возьми, сейчас натворил_.

***

_≫ Привет, хён! Это Ёнхо!_

_≫ Да ёнхо у меня есть твой номер, что случилось_

_≫ Ок в общем Минчан-хён очень сильно злится на тебя_

_≫ Но по кое-каким причинам он не может написать сразу тебе_

_≫ О, он не может написать сразу тебе потому что не хочет, чтобы Хоён хён увидел? Это что, о его выпускной вечеринке?_

_≫ Но окей, Минчан хён говорит, чтобы ты писал мне, а я буду передавать его ответы тебе_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: во-первых какого хуя_

_≫ Мне жаль_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: во-вторых какого ХУЯ_

_≫ Сколько ты платишь Ёнхо чтобы он делал это_

_≫ И ещё мне ПРАВДА жаль пожалуйста дай мне объяснить TT_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Не надо мне тут твоих TT_

_≫ Я задолжал хёну желание пж не спрашивай_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: И ещё Ёнхо задолжал мне желание так что не спрашивай но серьёзно хён какого хуя_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: ты сказал что поужинаешь с ним сегодня!!!_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: а теперь у тебя свидание???!!!_

_≫ Во-первых это было НЕ свидание он просто мой друг с работы_

_≫Переслано от Хон Минчан: а как по мне выглядит очень даже как свидание_

_≫ У него есть парень_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: а это типа лучше??????????_

_≫ Это не свидание! Я имею в виду что у него есть парень которого он любит так что он не стал бы встречаться со мной_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: о так ты теперь р, а з л у ч н и к???_

_≫ Хён что происходит мне страшно_

_≫ Я НЕ РАЗЛУЧНИК!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_≫ И боже зато он теперь так думает о себе, он увидел реакцию хоёна и очень расстроился. Минчан это настолько плохо выглядело?_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: не плохо_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: ОЧЕНЬ плохо_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: не защищай своего нового любовника хён мы не хотим иметь ничего общего с кан сыншиком_

_≫ Боже минчан он не любовник я поступил плохо ок_

_≫ И как блять ты узнал что его зовут сыншик_

_≫ Я серьезно он просто друг_

_≫ слушай, как сейчас хоён?_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: аааа так ты знаешь что ты плохо поступил_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Я уже знаю что его зовут сыншик потому что видел как хоён листал его страничку на фейсбуке_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: со всем уважением к тебе хён, но его парень выглядит словно качок, надеюсь он тя отпиздит_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: забрал у Хоёна телефон так что даже НЕ пытайся писать ему изменник_

_≫ Хён??????_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Он старается держаться но ему сейчас очень грустно хён_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Он опрокинул в себя уже вторую стопку ок мы оба знаем что он обычно не такой_

_≫ Я струсил TT_

_≫ И я пропущу твои слова мимо ушей я заслужил_

_≫ Я СТРУСИЛ ОКЕЙ я собирался признаться ему сегодня но спасовал и вместо этого пошёл выпить со своими коллегами TT_

_≫ Минчан это ужасно? Выглядит же ужасно, да?_

_≫ Признаться_

_≫ ПРИЗНАТЬСЯ?!_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Признаться_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Ты собирался_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: фдлываолдыфоцдлуаофулдаоылдволдоалдфывоа_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: опять же хён при всём моем уважении я. ненавижу тебя_

_≫ Ёнджо и хансоль заканчивали с работой поэтому мы с сыншиком пошли вперёд чтобы занять места_

_≫ Я наверное повёл себя как трус_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: ты повел себя как второстепенный персонаж_

_≫ Эй забери слова обратно…_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРОСТО СКАЗАТЬ ЕМУ ЧТО ЛЮБИШЬ ЕГО_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Допустим ты щас не врешь. во время истории с канмином мне пришлось делать вам обоим намёки и вот как вы мне отплатили, мистер старк я плохо себя чувствую мистер старк_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Ёнхо я что быстро старею? У меня есть морщины?_

_≫ Упс думаю это предназначалось только мне_

_≫ Что происходит с Канмином_

_≫ Хён у вас правда такие проблемы с Хоён хёном? ☹_

_≫ Потому что я точно уверен что он был бы очень рад скажи ты ему ☹_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Я увидел пост в инсте Ёнджо хёна где ты выглядишь так словно сейчас откинешься ок допустим теперь я тебе верю_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: но, хён, /я/ не расскажу ничего из этого хоёну_

_≫ Переслано от Хон Минчан: Мы пойдем покушаем. Но до завтрашнего утра ты должен перед ним объясниться_

_≫ ☹_

_≫ Спасибо, Ёнхо_

_≫ Нет проблем хён_

_≫ Мне стоит переживать?_

_≫ Хотя я уже немного переживаю хаха_

_≫ Не волнуйся. Я всё исправлю_

***

_От: Минчан_

_23:17_

_Хён_

_Я потерял Хоёна_

***

Донхон повернул за угол и просканировал взглядом длинную улицу, ведущую к их квартире. Он был немного пьян, когда увидел последнее сообщение Минчана, но, как оказалось, если того требует ситуация, протрезветь он может довольно быстро.

— Что это значит? — произнес он тогда, показывая сообщение сидящим за столом.

Вместо того, чтобы праздновать наступление выходных, с самого ухода Минчана они запивали печаль Донхона. В какой-то момент ребята позвали своих парней, Хвануна и Сыну, и среди них они были единственными достаточно трезвыми, чтобы понять смысл сообщения.

— Я думаю, твой друг Минчан забрал телефон Хоёна, чтобы защитить его, — начал Сыну таким ангельским спокойным голосом, что ещё несколько секунд и Донхон бы уснул. — Но теперь пьяный Хоён ушёл куда-то, а его телефон остался у Минчана, так что тот не может найти его.

И вот после этого Донхон протрезвел.

— Ты на удивление спокойный, но, серьёзно, спасибо.

— Обращайся, — ответил Сыну, когда тот уже подскочил. Сыншик выкрикнул вдогонку:

— Иди и найди его, тигр!

Теперь Донхон искал его на одном конце улицы, пока Минчан искал на другом. Он смутно представлял куда мог пойти Хоён, но почему-то бы уверен, что домой.

Донхону хотелось, чтобы это был дом. Повезет, если это будет дом. Когда он отменил ужин сегодня, он смирился с тем, что, _возможно,_ временно ранит чувства Хоёна, но никак не рассчитывал разбить ему сердце и потерять среди сеульских улиц, где царит беззаконие и где того могли ранить гораздо хуже.

Отголоски совести, прежде сравнимые со звуками, доносящимися со стройки неподалеку, теперь звучали в его голове сотнями стучащих молотков. Уже второй раз за такой небольшой период времени сердце Донхона сжалось в отчаянном «Бэ Хоён, где ты?»

«Можешь отвергнуть меня хоть тысячу раз, — подумал Донхон, — только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, будь в порядке, Хоён.»

Пробегая мимо автобусной остановки, он услышал тихий храп и развернулся к ней так быстро, как только мог.

— О, слава богу.

Там был Хоён. Он выглядел немного помято, но, в целом, был невредим и безмятежно спал оперевшись о знак на остановке. Услышав голос Донхона, он вытер со щеки тоненькую струйку слюны, уже стекающую на столб, а после поправил на себе одежду и прижался ещё ближе к знаку, словно это был его спасательный круг.

«Слава богу», — повторил про себя Донхон и тут же набрал Минчана.

— Я нашёл его. Мы на остановке.

— О, слава богу, — отзеркалил Минчан. Его голос звучал, словно он и правда это чувствовал, но…

— Что-то не так? — спросил Донхон.

— Хах, ты заметил? Извини, хён, мне кажется, я повредил лодыжку…

— Где ты?

— Продуктовый магазин…

— Сиди смирно, окей? Мы подойдём к тебе.

— Ты не должен…

— Значит я забираюсь к тебе на спину?

Донхон вздрогнул. Хоён говорил с закрытыми глазами, медленно и невнятно, но губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. Донхон точно не ожидал от него такой реакции, но чёрт, кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться?

— Если… ты не против? — ляпнул Донхон. Он почувствовал волну облегчения, когда Хоён протянул к нему конечности, словно просил объятий.

Спустя пару минут они нашли Минчана, прикладывающего лёд к лодыжке, за одним из столиков рядом с магазином. Несмотря ни на что, он всё же встал и помог Донхону опустить Хоёна на стул, после чего подложил его рюкзак под голову, словно подушку.

— Мне жаль, что я потерял его.

— Не извиняйся, — ответил Донхон. — Этого бы не случилось, если бы я не повёл себя как мудак сегодня.

Минчан выглядел приятно удивлённым после этих слов. Он потянулся рукой к Хоёну, чтобы погладить его по голове.

— Не знаю, оправдывает ли это меня за потерю целого человека.

— Мы нашли его, вот что главное, — выдавливать из себя сейчас каждое слово было сродни пытки. Хоён не был пушинкой. — Подожди здесь. Я возьму нам кофе.

Минчан с благодарностью взял у него банку. Выглядел он так, словно кофе ему был нужен, чтобы протрезветь. Донхон подумал, что сам выглядит не лучше: с прилипшей ко лбу челкой он глотал холодное чёрное золото так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— Я буду честен с тобой, — сказал Донхон. — Ну или, буду честным геем.

— Лучший тип геев. Да, пожалуйста. Но с тем, как начался разговор, я думаю, нам надо поговорить о Канмине.

Донхон так громко вздохнул, что Хоён немного зашевелился во сне.

— Он взял тебя на слабо? — осторожно спросил Минчан.

— Я не думаю, что нынешняя молодежь знает, что это такое, — сказал Донхон, разглядывая банку кофе. — Но лучше бы он взял меня на слабо. Я бы быстро признался.

Минчан фыркнул.

— Он не признался бы Кехёну, потому что ты до сих пор не признался Хоёну, да?

Донхон кивнул:

— И, если честно, в любой другой ситуации я бы сказал ему попить говна, но это заставило меня задуматься почему я до сих пор не признался Хоёну и… да.

— И?

— И… — Донхон уже начал сомневаться в своем решении быть честным. Минчан смотрел настолько напряженно и выжидающе, что Донхон начал думать, а не встать и не уйти ли ему прямо сейчас.

_— И?_

— И почему он тоже до сих пор мне не признался, — прошипел он. Минчан откинулся назад, глубокомысленно кивая.

— Значит, ты _всё-таки_ знаешь. Как давно?

— Я не знаю как давно. И я всегда сомневался. Но, думаю, ты подтвердил мои догадки пару часов назад?

Минчан приподнял брови. Донхону показалось, что он сейчас взорвётся от неуверенности.

— Ну? Специально проверять кто такой Сыншик?

— Ааа, — Минчан смягчился, делая большой глоток кофе. — Он обычно не такой жуткий, клянусь, хён. Хотя да, ты бы его видел: «О господи, Чани, и как мне с ним соперничать, смотри, он так хорошо поет!»

Донхон не смог сдержать смех. Он потянулся к Хоёну, чтобы поправить его волосы.

— Ему бы не пришлось ни с кем соперничать. Никогда, — вздохнул Донхон.

Нежность в глазах Минчана, которую он увидел, повернувшись обратно к нему, наверное, была наиужаснейшим опытом за вечер.

— Минчан, ты.?

— Нет, — быстро отрезал тот. — По крайне мере, я так не думаю. Он был влюблён в тебя сколько я себя помню, хён. Я просто не позволю себе упасть во всё это.

Донхон откинулся на спинку стула. Из него, словно ударом в живот, выбило воздух.

— Хотя, я, — Минчан аккуратно отпил. — Я раньше задумывался почему ты. Я пытался вправить ему мозги, возможно, иногда по личным причинам. И когда я уже начал думать, что я схожу с ума, потому что единственный не понимаю, я попытался присмотреться. И ведь правда… то, как вы двое смотрите друг на друга.

Донхон пялился. И пялился.

А Минчан всё продолжал:

— То, как вы двое смотрите друг на друга. То, как вы синхронизируетесь. То, как вы понимаете друг друга. Ты прав. Я даже не могу представить, чтобы кто-то соперничал с Хоёном в этом.

Донхон почувствовал ком в горле и совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

— Кстати, если уж быть честным геем, то я бы предложил вам поскорее заняться сексом, потому что вы оба буквально одни из самых подавленных и ли…

— Окей, Минчан, спасибо тебе, — прервал Донхон, уже радуясь тому, что ком в горле быстро рассосался.

— Спасибо, что пришли на мой «Минчан ток», — сказал Минчан, в упор глядя на свою банку кофе. У Донхона ушли все оставшиеся силы, чтобы понять почему он просто не сказал «тэд ток». Безуспешно.

Он отхлебнул из своей банки. Очень отважно отхлебнул.

— Я не знаю, что и сказать, Чан.

Минчан на удивление легко отмахнулся:

— Не волнуйся обо мне. Чудесный мир бисексуальности предлагает мне в два раза больше людей, которые могли бы принять мою любовь, — он поиграл бровями, указывая взглядом на явно пьяных девушек, сидящих за соседним столиком. Донхон только сейчас осознал, что они всё это время увлеченно их слушали.

«И всё это должно было случиться именно в вечер пятницы?»

Хоён будто специально выбрал этот момент, чтобы поднять голову, хотя, глаза он всё ещё держал закрытыми.

— Чани, что бы ты не делал, ты ни в коем случае не должен столкнуться с Донхон-хёном, — сказал он на английском. Минчан с Донхоном перегянулись.

— Почему? — спросил Минчан, тоже переходя на английский.

— Потому что ты пьяный и Донхон-хён всё узнает, — не без труда произнёс Хоён. — Чтоб они подавились вместе с Кан Сыншиком. Он не может знать, что всё ещё нравится мне.

Донхон прикусил кожу на большом пальце, пытаясь сдержать смех.

«Как мило!»

Минчан, кажется, думал так же. По крайней мере, пытался, пока Хоён на очень чётком корейском не сказал:

— Скажешь Донхон-хёну что-нибудь и я сожру тебя на завтрак.

Минчан откинулся на спинку стула. Хоён снова заснул без задней мысли.

— Как думаешь, Ёнхо впустит меня, после того, как я заставил его помогать нам раньше? А Ёнсын? Я не могу пока вернуться в квартиру, хён.

Донхон покачал головой:

— Вернешься. Я не позволю ему убить тебя завтра утром, — он постучал пальцами по столу. — Ну, а если что, умрём оба. Вместе.

— Мне нравится эта солидарность, — Минчан сделал вид, что плачет. — Но есть проблема: я всё ещё не могу ходить.

Так Донхон с Минчаном уговорили пьяных девушек присмотреть за их дремающим Хоёном. Они с радостью согласились, особенно в обмен на номер Минчана. Никто его не просил, но тот всё равно предложил. Донхон перекинул руку Минчана через плечо и они, прихрамывая, вернулись в квартиру.

Оставив там Минчана, Донхон вернулся за Хоёном. Девушки заумилялись, глядя как тот взваливает Хоёна себе на плечи. И хоть Донхон улыбнулся своей роли героя в их глазах, но всерьез начал задумывался о том, чтобы просто свалить его на землю и так докатить до дома.

И то, что Хоён тихо похрапывал ему на ухо, расслабляя и усыпляя, совсем не помогало.

По ощущениям, они вернулись домой спустя года. К счастью, Минчан, даже будучи пьяным, благоразумно подумал наперед и не пошел спать, пока не открыл им дверь. Донхон прохрипел что-то в благодарность, проходя мимо, и направился в комнату Хоёна.

Чёрт, он устал.

Он любит Хоёна, но не уронить его на кровать было выше его сил. Тот немного подпрыгнул на матрасе и проснулся, шокировано распахивая глаза и, сбитый с толку, пытался понять что вокруг него происходит.

Донхон просто стоял рядом, опустив руки на бедра и пытаясь отдышаться. Он не был готов двигаться, даже когда Хоён прищурился, наконец заметив его.

Он сложил два и два так же быстро, как и многие другие до него сегодня (вчера?) вечером. Он кое-как оперся на локоть, пытаясь подняться с кровати.

— Сначала я убью Минчана, а потом разберусь с тобой, — произнёс он очень спокойно.

Донхон схватился за его плечо, мягко толкая опуская назад на кровать. Хоён потянулся рукой к переносице, переживая приступ головокружения, но вместе с этим умудрялся выглядеть раздраженным.

— Пощади его, — сказал Донхон. — Если честно, мы сейчас дома только благодаря ему.

У Хоёна от этого, кажется, ещё больше разболелась голова.

— Прими душ. Ложись спать. Убьешь меня утром, а потом дашь мне извиниться.

У Хоёна уже начали слипаться глаза.

— Я не дойду до душа.

— Тогда просто спи, — Донхон уже чувствовал, как слабеют коленки. Пол в комнате Хоёна выглядел очень привлекательно в тот момент, наверное, поэтому он решил улечься на холодную плитку. — Я, наверное, тоже посплю.

Хоён начал злиться на него. Он должен сейчас быть в другом месте. Может, на него так действовал алкоголь, может, он слишком устал, а может, просто хотел _побыть с Хоёном_ — в этот раз Донхон точно не знал.

Сам Хоён заснул прежде, чем смог отчитать его.

***

Донхон проснулся от того, что кто-то пытался снять с него куртку.

_— Ммм?_

— Тебе будет слишком жарко, — тихо сказал Хоён. Его руки были прохладными и свежими после душа, он довольно ловко перевернул Донхона, так как явно уже делал это раньше.

Донхон услышал, как проклятую куртку бросили куда-то в корзину и пробормотал благодарность. Странная мысль закралась в голову, но тут же умерла, а Донхон был только рад оттолкнуть подальше это странное ощущение и провалиться в сон.

***

Чуть позже он снова проснулся, на этот раз от мягких прикосновений Хоёна.

— Хён? Ты сейчас упадешь на пол.

***

Хоён наконец начал просыпаться в полдень, что было удивительно, учитывая как поздно они легли. Донхон ненадолго его оставил, чтобы быстро ополоснуться и перекусить, а потом, после тяжелой ментальной борьбы, вернулся к нему в кровать.

Когда Донхон только проснулся, их с Хоёном ноги были переплетены. Было бы ужасно, если бы ему пришлось теперь просыпаться по-другому из-за недопониманий и собственной трусости. 

Хоён возвращался в реальность очень долго, но когда этот процесс перевалил за 60%, он наконец заметил, что был в кровати не один. Он тихо перевернулся на бок, упёрто уткнувшись в стену и повернувшись к Донхону спиной.

— Я уйду, если хочешь, — тихо отозвался Донхон. — Но я определенно не хочу уходить.

Хоён, кажется, немного вздрогнул и глянул на него через плечо.

— Что Минчан сказал тебе? — выдавил он.

Донхон отложил телефон и, пытаясь ответить, начал жестикулировать:

— Не много… из того, что я… ещё не знал.

Хоён отвернулся и свернулся в клубочек.

— Ты поэтому не рассказал мне о Сыншике?

— Нет. Я не рассказал тебе о Сыншике потому что я не планировал идти ужинать с ним и ребятами. Я думал, что признаюсь тебе, но потом струсил и отменил всё.

Хоён застыл, словно статуя.

— Но у меня такое ощущение, будто это мухлеж, — продолжил Донхон. — По-настоящему признаваться только сейчас… ну, не знаю, после всего. Мне, наверное, стоило рассказать как только я осознал это.

— И когда это было?

Донхон вздохнул.

— В тот день, когда мы встретили Канмини.

— Когда мы обманули учителя танцев? Тот случай, который они потом использовали, чтобы вежливо попросить нас уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться в их студию?

— Я даже не вспоминал о второй части, — Донхон поморщился. — Хоён, я даже не хотел себе донсена когда встретил Канмина. Но поступил правильно, не выгнав его в тот раз, а всё потому, что я подумал, что тебя это расстроит.

Хоён зашевелился, пытаясь спрятать голову под подушку. Донхон не воспринял это как хороший знак, но продолжил:

— Я не мог перестать думать о том, как ты улыбнулся после того, как Канмини остался. Мне типа… захотелось делать это снова и снова. Ну, заставлять тебя улыбаться, а не совершать преступления. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь вместе совершать преступления, потому что я бы мог. Со мной будет легко, обещаю, — Донхон застучал пальцами до животу. — Со мной будет легко, если я буду у тебя. Поэтому. Ти… Ты м… Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

_Успех._

— Почему ты так долго, хён? — отозвался Хоён из-под подушки.

— Я думал, что не нужно этого делать, — ответил Донхон, убирая волосы со лба. — Не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что мы можем оставить всё как есть. Если честно, думаю, я просто боялся, что всё изменится.

Честно. И вот опять. Честно и по-гейски, прямо как они воспитали Канмина.

Донхон слабо рассмеялся, хотя внутри у него всё кричало.

— Пожалуйста, Хоён, не молчи.

Тот очень громко шмыгнул носом.

— Хорошо, просто дай мне минутку, ладно?

— Что… Ты…?

— Да, я плачу. Я достаточно мужчина чтобы признать это, просто, пожалуйста, дай мне немного времени.

— Окей, — ответил Донхон. Он шмыгнул носом, чувствуя, что и сам скоро расплачется. — Окей.

— Что… почему _ты_ плачешь?

— Я _не_ плачу, просто это всё слишком для меня! Я о том, что ты тогда сказал, что признался бы на месте Канмина. Я _столько нервов_ перевел, думая только об этом?

— Мне казалось, что если бы ты хотел признаться, то ты бы уже это сделал, — ответил Хоён, пряча руку под подушкой, скорее всего, чтобы вытереть нос. — И я не хотел признаваться, потому что думал, что у тебя заспросто _мог быть_ Кан Сыншик, если бы ты только захотел.

— Пожалуйста, хватит говорить о Сыншике. Я просто сижу рядом с ним на работе. Они со своим парнем воспитывают Субина или как-то так. И время-от-времени некоторые их друзья грустно приходят в офис.

— О господи, звучит прямо как мы, — застонал Хоён.

— Скажи?

— Так… — Хоён наконец выполз из-под подушки. Выцветшие волосы пурпурным ореолом обрамляли его лицо, красные глаза немного опухли, и _господи,_ как же Донхон был слаб перед таким Хоёном. — Ты же сказал это не чтобы замять то, что ты кинул меня вчера вечером?

Донхон, полный дурак, задумался на секунду.

— Думаю, это было бы уж слишком сложно чтобы замять такое.

— Имеет смысл, — ответил Хоён, кусая подушечку большого пальца.

— Я… Я скажу это ещё раз, — Донхон понятия не имел как он ещё разговаривает, если сам был готов вот-вот воспламениться. — Бэ Хоён, ты мне очень нравишься. Как ты и сказал тогда о Канмине, признаться тебе действительно очень важный шаг, если я хочу стать твоим парнем, говорить тебе, что люблю тебя и целовать тебя.

Хоён застыл, глядя Донхону прямо в глаза.

— Что было второе?

— Что я… люблю… тебя.

И после этого Хоён внезапно сделал третье. И когда Донхон уверенно взял его лицо в свои ладони, мир сразу заиграл яркими красками. Он потерялся счёт минут, часов, секунд, просто времени, что он провел, целуя Хоёна. Всё, что было — это его тепло рядом и губы, улыбающиеся в поцелуй, а ещё понимание, что стоило сделать это гораздо-гораздо раньше.

_Тук-тук._

— Хён, ты не спишь? Минчан-хён заказал обед.

Хоён отстранился, паникуя, но не переставая улыбаться.

— Эм, минутку! — крикнул Донхон.

На миг повисла тишина, после которой Канмин резко распахнул дверь, чуть ли не выбивая её. Если подумать, наверное, странно слышать голос _Донхона_ из комнаты _Хоёна._ Канмин застыл в дверном проеме с широко распахнутыми глазами и ртом, переваривая то, что видел перед собой: Хоёна, нависшего над Донхоном и Донхона, держащего того в своих руках.

Канмин закрыл глаза, повисая на двери.

— Значит, теперь я должен… должен сказать… Я должен сказать Кехён-хёну… _Блять!_

***

— Выглядит лучше заправленной, да?

— Оставь как было.

— Но это же поло…

— Оставь.

Донхон медленно выдохнул, глядя на себя в зеркало.

«Окей. Оставить так оставить. Позволь своим родителям думать, что у меня нет вкуса и я безработный.»

Хоён же, напротив, выглядел словно сошёл с картины. Он выглядел так с самого выпускного и будет, по крайней мере, пока в его жизни не появятся поиск работы и экзистенциальный кризис. Донхон уверен, что и сам выглядел так раньше.

Хоён повернулся к нему и убрал выбившуюся прядь волос, Донхон же поправил ему воротник. Вот и всё, они готовы выходить.

Потянувшись за ключами Минчана, Донхон почувствовал как две пары глаз уставились на них с дивана.

— Ты уже виделся с его семьей, но, мне кажется, сейчас это по-другому, — сказал Канмин.

— Не знал, что вы можете выглядеть женатыми ещё больше, чем были, — добавил Кехён.

— Хорошо покушайте! — помахал им Канмин. Кехён убавил звук на нетфликсе, чтобы их точно услышали. — Произведи хорошее впечатление.

— Сделайте много фоток! — сказал Кехён и Донхону это показалось отличной идеей.

Хоён внезапно схватил его за руку, сильно сжимая. Донхон подпрыгнул. Хоён не мог нервничать, не тогда, когда сам Донхон чувствовал, что расплавится, стоит им сделать шаг на улицу.

— Нормально ли оставлять их двоих наедине? — прошептал Хоён.

Донхон раскрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но застыл, видя как младшие уже отвлеклись на телевизор, наверняка ещё и держась за руки.

— Я даже рад, что мы немного опаздываем, — сказал Донхон. — Сможем сделать вид, что у нас нет выбора, да?

Хоён кивнул.

— Согласен. Они будут в порядке. Но не мама.

— Она любила меня до недавнего времени. Не понимаю, почему она теперь так настороженно относится ко мне, — фыркнул Донхон. Хоён закатил глаза.

— Потому что я отдаю тебе всю свою любовь и внимание. Ещё, наверное, потому что ты забыл, что у неё есть инстаграм, когда выкладывал те истории со мной и с эмоджи языка.

— Мне жаль, но я правда так думаю. Даже сейчас. Всё то, что в них было.

Хоён вздохнул, долго и тяжело, всё ещё крепко сжимая руку Донхона, но не переставая улыбаться.

— Тогда выложи ещё одну прямо сейчас. Думаю, мы чертовски хорошо выглядим.

Селфи в зеркале получилось размытое: Хоён смеялся, пока Донхон держал его и целовал в щеку. Он решил воздержаться от надписей в этот раз, отчасти из-за страха перед мамой Хоёна и отчасти потому что всем, кто их знает, и так было ясно, что они, на самом деле, очень любят друг-друга.

**Author's Note:**

> донхон дед
> 
> если понравилось, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу! буду рада, если также поддержите работу лайком на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9336372


End file.
